plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Octo Zombie. 225px |strength = 8 |health = 8 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious Frenzy |ability = When destroyed: Gain an Octo Zombie. |flavor text = Is the correct term 'octopuses' or 'octopi'? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't.}} Octo Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 8 to play and has 8 /8 . He has the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, and his ability adds an Octo Zombie into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed, unless the zombie hero has 10 cards in their hand. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. His description is a reference to the grammatical issue of the plural for "octopus." The fact that he has 8 /8 and costs 8 to play is a reference to Octo Zombie himself, as the prefix "octo-" means "eight." His new "When destroyed" animation is a reference to the octopus' ability to squirt ink. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious', Frenzy *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain an Octo Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Is the correct term 'octopuses' or 'octopi'? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. Update history Update 1.16.10 * * Update 1.22.10 * Audio Strategies With Having the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, a whopping 8 /8 , and the ability to return to your hand indefinitely, Octo Zombie is one of the strongest Beastly zombies in terms of power. He can be a force to be reckoned with against opponents without instant-kills, since he will pretty much rip through almost every plant, including most Amphibious plants used to block the aquatic lane. Octo Zombie should mainly be used as a finisher in your deck, primarily because it costs too much to serve as any other role. But he is a decent finisher with his very high stats and the Frenzy trait, and he can be pretty impacting on turn 8 if he doesn't get destroyed instantly, although he is rather expensive for one. An ideal deck type would be control decks, since you will have to hold out for many rounds to play Octo Zombie. As for his ideal placement, the aquatic lane wouldn't be the best choice despite his Amphibious trait, as while Octo Zombie will be safer on the aquatic lane where most cards will not be able to touch him, and the ones that are will be swept by his attacks, doing so basically hinders his role as a finisher. Instead, he is better off played in front of a powerful threat (not powerful enough to destroy him, though) to stop it and strike your opponent at the same time. But Octo Zombie does have some big flaws. A big flaw of Octo Zombie is that it lacks meaningful synergy. While it does have synergy with Cat Lady and Zookeeper, pet synergy does not fare well as you go later into the game, which means that it does not fit Octo Zombie due to him being a late-game play. He can also activate Dino-Roar abilities, be made cheaper by Dr. Spacetime, and boost himself with the help of Ancient Vimpire, but those too are limited and don't really assist Octo Zombie's role as a finisher aside from Ancient Vimpire (if it survives). But an even bigger flaw would be his inability to be an effective game-changer; the current meta is more focused on finishing the game early via rushing, which is the exact opposite of ideal decks containing Octo Zombie. Even in such (control) decks, there are more flexible, cheaper, and more interactive legendaries in the game, let alone those in the Beastly class. Not only that, instant-kills are frequently played in this meta, and they really put a damper on Octo Zombie's effectiveness since while he does come back into your hand after being destroyed, he has to attack to make an impact. Transforming cards are even worse; while they aren't as common as instant-kills, they prevent Octo Zombie from even returning. Against The best way to win against Octo Zombie would be, ironically, to not encounter one at all by defeating your opponent before it gets too late. However, this does not apply to all cases, as your deck may not be suited for an early win, or your opponent may be running a ramp or stalling deck. But even if you encounter Octo Zombie, dealing it with shouldn't be that hard since by the time he is played, you will have enough sun to play your cards freely. Any card that hinders his ability to attack (Bouncing, Freezing, etc.) is very good at stopping Octo Zombie, as he is only powerful when he does get to attack. While transforming him via , Transmogrify, or The Great Zucchini would be the best choice since you will not have to deal with the particular Octo Zombie for the rest of the game, this option is very limited. Therefore, removal cards like Shamrocket and should be your main way of combating him, but be warned: since your opponent can play him the next turn after you destroy him, you must prepare many of them - many enough to stop Octo Zombie from attacking until you win. There are also ways to get around Octo Zombie's "resurrecting" ability: either destroying him if your opponent is holding 10 cards in their hand as your opponent will be unable to obtain the "returned" Octo Zombie, or destroying him while he is in a gravestone via Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Graveyard since "When destroyed" abilities don't activate while the zombie is in a gravestone. But unfortunately, these situations are fairly limited too; the former is only available if you have milled your opponent, while the latter is only possible when facing . As for winning the game with Octo Zombie being a factor (whether he is on the field or in your opponent's hand), you should build (or rebuild) a good setup so that your plants can defeat your opponent before Octo Zombie can be played (or attack), and keep him at bay with the previously mentioned tactics, if applicable. The best placement for Octo Zombie would be the aquatic lane for you, so you should ignore him if he is played on the aquatic lane (unless you have Guacodile), and try to move him there if he is played anywhere else because he could block a shot from one of your finishers on the ground or heights. Gallery Trivia *On the advertisements for the Zombie Premium Pack and the Legendary Pack, he is seen to have only one tooth. *Just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2, he only throws orange octopuses to attack even though he also has pink and purple octopuses on both of his hands. *When combined with Ancient Vimpire and destroying a plant, his old ability animation will be played. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Aquatic zombies